parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madagascar (Amzy Yzma)
A Spoof from Amzy Yzma Cast * Alex - Woody (Toy Story) * Marty - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Melman - Sonic the Hedgehog * Gloria - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * King Julien - Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Maurice - Poop (The Emoji Movie) * Mort - Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) * Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico - SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs * Mason - Emmet (The Lego Movie) * Phil - Batman (The Lego Movie) * Foosas - Various Robots and Animes * Nana - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) Scene Index *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Buzz's Dream *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 2 - The Sea Creatures *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 3 - Buzz's Birthday *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 4 - The Talk of the Wild *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 5 - Buzz in New York *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 6 - Grand Central Station *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 7 - The Boat to Kenya *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 8 - Madagascar *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 9 - Checking into the Zoo *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 10 - The Locals *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 11 - Last Will *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 12 - The King *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 13 - Buzz's Beach House *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 14 - Kidnapped *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 15 - Woody begins to lose it *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 16 - The Wild *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 17 - The Various Villains *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 18 - A Snack for Woody *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 19 - The Boat *"Madagascar" (Amzy Yzma) Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *Madagascar (2005) Clips TV Shows, and Movies Used: *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Zootopia (2016) *Sonic X (2003) *Sonic Boom (2015-17) *Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993) *Sonic Underground (1999) *Sonic The Hedgehog (1993-94) *The Lego Movie (2014) *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Storks (2016) *Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Chicken Run (2000) *Cloudy with a Chane of Meatballs (2009) *Finding Nemo (2003) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *Jurassic Park (1993) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) *Jurassic Park III (2001) *Jurassic World (2015) *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Tangled (2010) *Really Wild Animals (1993-1995) *Rango (2011) *Barnyard (2006) *The Lion King (1996) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *and more Gallery: Woody in Toy Story.jpg|Woody as Alex Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Marty Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic The Hedgehog as Melman Judy hopps with her badge.png|Judy Hopps as Gloria Gene.jpg|Gene as King Julien Poop.jpg|Poop as Maurice Hi-5 in the Emoji Movie.jpeg|Hi-5 as Mort Spongebob-squarepants-the-spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-5.77.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star in The SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water.jpg|Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie.jpg|Squidward Tentacles Mr-krabs-the-spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-53.5.jpg|and Mr. Krabs as Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico Emmet.jpeg|Emmet as Mason Batman-bruce-wayne-the-lego-movie-0.45.jpg|Batman as Phil The-emojis-react-to-gene-messing-up-his-first-day-on-the-job.jpeg|Emojis as Lemurs Mr Eggman's robots.png|Various Robots Little robots.jpg Robots1-large.jpeg Mrs. Tweedy.png|Mrs. Tweedy as Nana Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Madagascar Movie Spoofs Category:Madagascar Spoofs Category:Madagascar Movie Spoof Category:Madagascar